LoveJacked
by piratesmiley
Summary: Series of drabbles, purely for fun. BB.
1. Clean

**Love-jacked**

_Time- Priest in the Churchyard_

* * *

1. Clean

Seeley Booth was a common man. Just an ordinary guy with heart and soul. He was compassionate, brave, and intelligent.

Yet, he was stuck in a place where nothing was right to him, and everything was rational.

So, just as his shrink had said, this ordinary guy just didn't know where to stand.

In front of the body, right in the middle of things?

Or maybe, behind his partner, watching her work (not that that would be so bad…)?

Maybe he should just stand out of the way of the craziness, like he wasn't a part of it.

And another thing. It didn't matter what they said- the place was just too clean. Death isn't clean.

Neither, in fact, is sex.

So when Booth ravished Brennan's bones against the cold metal table, he knew things were going to get dirtier than ever before.

* * *

Explanation: This whole series is mostly for me, to get creative juices flowing. It'll be short little drabbles, mostly BB.

xxSpecial Agent Pirate


	2. Cocky

**Love-jacked**

_Time: future_

* * *

2. Cocky 

She couldn't stop. The thing was huge, and it practically screamed _Look at me!_

Was that what he wanted? Who did he want to notice his great, big…belt buckle?

It said _cocky_. She assumed it was some sort of pun.

Still, she couldn't stop _staring. _And that was bad, because, of course, the location of the belt buckle. She didn't want to think about what was below it.

Okay, she definitely_ did_ want to think about it, but she tried not to let herself.

He entered her office, and looking at him, standing there with his hands at his waist, practically displaying it to the world, she deemed it far, _far_ too much.

The warmth in the pit of her stomach pressured her, so she leaned in a kissed him hungrily, pulling her to him by his belt buckle.

* * *

xx-Special Agent Pirate


	3. Peanut Butter

**Love-jacked**

A/N: This one is probably one of the first fics I have ever written, so bare with the lack of tact. I was so young…ten months is a long time, people.

* * *

3. Peanut Butter

Booth walked into Brennan's apartment that Tuesday morning and saw something he didn't quite expect.

She had called him late last night, asking for a ride to work because her car was in the shop. He quickly obliged, ready to help her with whatever needed. They were _partners_, after all.

When Booth walked in this morning, Brennan was sitting on top of her kitchen counter, dipping Wheat Thins into a jar of Skippy.

At first, he wanted to laugh. The top forensic anthropologist in the nation was eating peanut butter out of the jar.

But there was a certain innocence in her face, a small joy that couldn't be ignored. It made her look younger, and carefree.

Booth looked at the clock. He wanted to keep watching her, but Cullen would bust his ass for being late. He knocked on the already open door. She looked up and grinned sheepishly.

"Hey." Bones said, hopping down from the counter. Grinning, Booth walked in a little farther and sat down at the table.

"Peanut Butter, Dr. Brennan?" he teased.

"Peanut Butter, Agent Booth." She confirmed, stick her finger in and pulling out another blob before capping it off.

Booth hungrily watched her lick it off her finger. She was completely unaware of his staring. He could feel things starting to head south already. It was _way_ too early in the morning for this. He tried to regain his composure as she washed her hands. "You ready?" His voice was strained.

She dried her hands and smiled at him. "Yeah." She grabbed her stuff and walked over to the door. Booth still sat in his chair.

"Hello? Booth? You still with us?" Temperance teased. He looked at her.

"Us?" he said, still caught up in her.

"Oh, you know, the living?" He grinned at the joke and stood up uneasily. They left together, Booth glancing at his partner every few seconds.

Little did he know, her little peanut butter strip tease was all for him.


	4. Breathe

_Time: Killer in the Concrete_

* * *

4. Breathe

She can't believe she'd ever let herself go into that frame of mind.

But she's imagining what would happen now, and once she's started, she can't stop. The wind's blown out of her, and she's too weak to stand. She slides down against the wall and wraps her arms around her knees. One part of the back of her mind feels like a child, and all she wants to do is be held.

It's too late now. She's imagining that one of those bodies that she give a face to were him. She doesn't ever want to have to give his face to a horribly decayed body.

She's shuddering now, shivering uncontrollably and rocking back and forth slowly, matching the beating of her heart.

She can't imagine what would've happened to him if she couldn't have gotten there in time. He was _always_ there for her. What if one little slip-up hand ruined it all, and she'd have been to blame for infinite amounts of guilt and pain and loneliness?

She tried to bring herself to get up, telling herself that it was illogical and irrational, and totally stupid, but she couldn't move, couldn't breathe.

All she could do was wait for him to come and pick up the pieces again.

* * *

Reviews, please. 


	5. People

Love-Jacked

A/N: Takes place right after Santa in the Slush, includes spoilers from said eppy.

Disclamer: I do not own Bones, Tom Cruise, Katie Holmes, or People magazine.

**Love-Jacked**

**5. People**

Booth ran over the crazy day in his head.

Then he sat straight up and pressed his speed dial.

"Bones?"

"Yeah?"

"Did I wake you up?"

"Pretty much."

"Sorry, but I have a question."

"Uh huh?"

"How did you know who TomKat was?"

"What?"

"You know, the landlord was talking about the toy that he stole from Kringle, and you didn't say anything."

"Uh huh."

"How did you know who that is?"

"I read _People._"

"What?"

"You told me to pick up a _People _magazine, so I did."

He was stunned into silence for a minute.

"I'm proud of you, Bones." The words were truer than he'd meant them to be.

"That's what I aim for."


	6. Fishy

**Love-Jacked**

**6. Fishy**

Booth was surprised to see April rushing into Brennan's office the day after she had broken it off with Sweets.

April was crying. Again.

Brennan looked surprised too, but Angela, who had walked in after her, had an impish grin on her face.

_Oh, God._

"So, so, I broke up with him." April blubbered to Brennan.

"Uh huh. We know. We sort of took him bowling." She said, as kind as she could muster.

Booth promptly shot her a look of confusion, which she ignored, along with Angela's peals of silent laughter.

"But now I don't have a fish at all, not pale, not cobalt, nothing!" she sobbed. "I just want a fish the same color as me! I want a blue freaking fish!"

She threw herself into Brennan's not-so-outstretched arms. Brennan hugged her awkwardly, and Ange's laughter made her hunch over and gave her a squinty look on her face, like _your discomfort amuses me so much that I decided to eat a lemon._

"I just want a blue fish. You have a blue freaking fish," April said, gesturing angrily at Booth. "I want one too!" She sounded a bit like a five year old.

"Blue fish?" Booth said, totally confused. Brennan got a deer-in-the-headlights look on her face, and shook her head, fast.

"We are not blue fish."

"But-"

"We are not blue fish."

After she finally calmed April down, sent her and Booth on their respective ways, she turned to Ange, who was still leaning on the doorway.

Angela was amazed by Brennan's expression, which was a cross between incredibly surprised and deeply scared.

"I kind of wish we _were_ blue fish."


	7. Little Look

Love-Jacked

_A/N: This is for Baby in the Bough, sort of. It's kind of a stretch. _

**7. Little Look**

I'm not stupid.

Well, okay. Obviously not. I'm a genius.

But that's not what I'm getting at. See, I actually did catch the way that he looked at me. I read it loud and clear. I saw the burn of passion, his intent on learning me up and down. I saw his love, but maybe that was just the mirror of my own reflection.

There are a lot of things that he knows that I don't, and that bugs me beyond belief.

But I know that the second I picked up Andy, _our_ little guy, he felt _something_. And maybe I really have no idea what that was, and maybe it's stupid for me to even be thinking about this, but I _know_, with each tiny, buzzing cell in my body that I won't be able to stop until I find out what that was. That little look.

So I'm not stupid. I'm not naïve to pop culture and social skills­­­­­­­­--not as much as they think, anyway--so I know.

That little look…it means something.

* * *

I just thought of something: The baby's name is Andy. So is the Booth-like character in Brennan's book! Kawinkadink? I think not!

Review!

P


	8. Tears

Love-Jacked

Slight spoilers from Verdict in the Story

8. Tears

She saw tears welling in his eyes.

She had always liked those eyes, the ones that stole glances, that made points, that pulled you in. The ones that made her laugh and cry. Enticing, tantalizing, sweet--always. But not now.

He had to condemn her. He had to put her in harms way of something that wasn't quite a bullet. He had to make people think that she was bad. He was doing it for her, against her. Even though she set it up, it ripped through him.

A long silence filled the courtroom.

She saw tears welling in his eyes.


	9. Shivers and Heat

Love-Jacked

Slight spoilers from Death in the Saddle

**9. Shivers and Heat**

She was getting very hot.

It wasn't the lights. It wasn't over-exertion, it wasn't her clothes. It wasn't the thermostat.

It was the heat in his gaze. The heat chasing every word as they flew at her, low and sweet, imbedding themselves into her brain. It was in every time he moved just a little bit closer.

Every word he spoke sent a shiver across her body, pounding at her emotional wall and sending her defenses soaring down.

She smiled, nodded, agreed, smiled. Then she smiled some more.

He was it.


	10. Jealous

Love-Jacked

Spoilers for Two Bodies in the Lab

**10. Jealous**

He could feel it happening to himself, but he had no intention to stop it. The feeling was seeping into every pore and made everything look almost too sharp, too painful.

Except for her. She was still soft.

He felt jealous. He felt angry. Actually, he felt down right pissed off. But he couldn't shut it off.

Someone had tried to hurt her, plain and simple. The whole world was a suspect now.

But (he hated to admit it) especially him, the stranger. He seemed fake, stuck up, too stupid, too dull. That guy was _wrong_ on all levels. Mostly wrong for her.

_I don't want her. _He had to remind himself.

Her eyes wandered away from his face. Her gorgeous eyes locked on the stranger and smiled.


	11. Coffee

Love-Jacked

_Spoilers for Secret in the Soil_

**11. Coffee**

Sweets watched the hesitation on her face.

"So that's our relationship then? Coffee?" she asked.

She had given him every opportunity to say something, to make a move, that much was clear. It was also clear that he had rejected every chance.

Booth believed that her open-ended questions, her protectiveness, her playful banter about things that made him uncomfortable—he believed that it just came with the territory. He was sure she didn't want him.

Booth changed the subject.

Sweets watched the disappointment on her face.


	12. Distance

Love-Jacked

_Spoilers for the Girl in the Gator_

**12. Distance**

She doesn't believe him.

"What?"

"Sully was supposed to be your partner."

He only tells because he's desperate and she's so far away. Deep down he knows that he should have told her ages ago.

"Cullen was about to assign him the job, but he went of on one of his stupid adventures before anyone could say anything."

There's silence on the other line, and he knows instantly that he made the wrong decision. He fears her answer, fears the anger, fears losing her. He concentrates on her steady breathing.

"Well," she said slowly, "It's a good thing Sully went off on one of his stupid adventures, then."

He remembers how to breathe and smile.

"Thank you," he blurts. Booth expects an inquiry as to why he's so thankful, but it doesn't come. She's silent again.

He realizes that they're having one of those moments, a _BoothandBrennan_ moment, even over the phone.

Her voice sounds thick, like tears, but he can tell she's smiling as she whispers, "No problem."

* * *

I love that last line. :)

Review, please!


	13. Fairytales

A/N: Wow! It's 100 words exactly! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones!

* * *

**13. Fairytales**

They are arguing about semantics.

"Just because something isn't meant for someone doesn't mean that it shouldn't be in their possession." She argues.

"Oh, really? Give me an example," he challenges.

She bites her lip. _You and me. You were never meant to have my heart and now you do._

She cannot believe she just thought that.

She stares at him a bit more, lost, hoping that the fervor in her thoughts would cause some telepathy.

It doesn't happen. No amount of hope ever saw her through. And that was why she didn't believe in fairytales.


End file.
